The present invention concerns a procedure for the transport and placement of empty and full cans using can magazines and can carriers, and also concerns an apparatus for executing the procedure.
Conventionally, for the bringing of empty cans to the filling head of a draw frame, and for the reception of the filled cans in the draw frame, roller conveyors are provided (RIETER-High Capacity Stretch Works RSB 951). The cans to be filled in that method must be taken off from a transport wagon by an operating person, and set upon the roller conveyor. When this is done, because of the required inclination of the roller conveyor, the cans, especially upon being set upon that end of the roller conveyor remote from the draw frame, must be lifted to a relatively high elevation. In the same way, the full cans must be taken off a roller conveyor and placed upon a transport wagon. This method of procedure is thus labor and energy intensive.
Further, from AT 343 047, a device for the supply of a preparatory machine with cans for a spinning works is known. At the beginning, empty cans stand on a transport wagon, and subsequently slide onto a guiding track which leads to a draw frame. The cans, after the filling process, are pushed onto an additional transport wagon by means of a chain with grab arms. For each can, respectively, a grab arm is provided. After the unloading of the first transport wagon, it is moved on further by means of a pushing apparatus. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the grab arm must insert itself each time between two cans. The cans, for this action, must be exactly positioned as to the distance between them. This alignment is not always possible in the every day work of a spinning factory.
For the pushing of the transport wagons, these must have pivotable wheels.
This is disadvantageous upon manually pushing the wagons, because the pivoted wheels make the wagon too hard to steer. Also, the pushing apparatus is very highly stressed because of the engendered torque which arises from the pushing of the wagon. This stress is the cause of a high degree of wear and tear on the pushing apparatus. As a result, the pushing apparatus must be very ruggedly designed.